<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too much by LilyEllison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920003">too much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison'>LilyEllison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Matt does great work in hallways, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He groaned against her neck, his kisses there as rough as his stubble. “I can’t lose you,” he said, his hands digging into her waist. “Dammit, Karen, I can’t lose you.”</p>
<p>“I’m here,” she panted. “You have me.”</p>
<p>He pressed her back into the wall, a little sharply. “I need to,” he said hoarsely, his hands sliding down to grip her hips. “I need to have you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing nothing but angst for the last couple of weeks, so I wrote some very tropey smut to cheer myself up. Title from Carly Rae Jepsen's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJw32FXV97A">Too Much</a> (one of my favorite Karen Page songs - <i>Am I bad for you? 'Cause I live for the fire and the rain and the drama, too</i>).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been way too close, and they both knew it.</p>
<p>Matt walked beside her on the streets, holding her elbow as if he had his cane instead of his mask, ducking them into alleys and doorways when necessary to avoid being seen. Their progress would have been quicker if he just tracked her from above, but the idea of being more than an arm’s length away from him now made her shiver. So Karen didn’t suggest it.</p>
<p>But eventually they reached his building, and they had no choice but to separate. Karen felt it like an abrasion all over her skin — the bloody scrape of losing him. She went in through the door while he melted into the night, headed for the roof. Her heart was pounding even before she rushed up the stairs to the sixth floor.</p>
<p>It had been way too close.</p>
<p>If she had shown up screaming with her gun just a minute later, he would have…</p>
<p>If he hadn’t realized there was that one last asshole behind her, she would have…</p>
<p>And they didn’t have anyone to blame but themselves. They’d rushed it. And they’d almost…</p>
<p>Karen fumbled in her bag for the keys when she reached Matt’s door. But he got there before her clumsy fingers found their aim. He stood in the doorway, his face uncovered, naked emotion coloring his features. She stepped inside, and he closed the door firmly behind her.</p>
<p>They were here. They were still alive.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Karen said, snapping free from the hazy shock that had carried her forward, without any conscious thought about where she was heading. “I guess...I’m here. But I should—I should be home. I should go.”</p>
<p>“No,” Matt said, sounding like he was still trying to catch his breath. He shook his head, biting down on his lower lip. She searched his face, feeling like the floor might give way beneath her at any moment.</p>
<p>“Stay,” he said, and then he was reaching for her. She folded into him with no resistance, needing no further inducement.</p>
<p>They were alive, and she didn’t want to go home.</p>
<p>His touch zinged through her. She felt raw and restless, her blood rising and her breath coming quick again. She pressed her body even closer to his, to the sleek muscles under black fabric, until she could feel an answering desire stirring in him.</p>
<p>It was such a cliche, but they had survived, and she wanted him. She wanted him with every bit of the life she still had pulsing inside her.</p>
<p>She clutched at his shoulder, his neck, pushing back enough to bring her face to his.</p>
<p>“Matt, I—”</p>
<p>But he was already kissing her, stealing every last thought away except <em>yes</em>. His mouth was sizzling, demanding, and she demanded right back. More. <em>More</em>.</p>
<p>He groaned against her neck, his kisses there as rough as his stubble. “I can’t lose you,” he said, his hands digging into her waist. “Dammit, Karen, I can’t lose you.”</p>
<p>“I’m here,” she panted. “You have me.”</p>
<p>He pressed her back into the wall, a little sharply. “I need to,” he said hoarsely, his hands sliding down to grip her hips. “I need to have you.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she sighed, dragging his shirt untucked. He stripped it quickly, and she ran her palm from his shoulder down to his abs as he worked on the buttons of her blouse. So much to tempt her, all at once.</p>
<p>But he was still moving, seeming almost possessed, pushing her shirt off her shoulders and nipping his way down her neck to her collarbone, nuzzling his nose back and forth between her breasts, trailing whisper-kisses in a line down her stomach. He settled his mouth there as he knelt before her. “Karen,” he murmured into her skin, his rough cheeks and his lips alternately burning and soothing her.</p>
<p>Her fingers made their way into his thick hair, as his fingers found first the button, then the zipper of her jeans. She stepped out of her shoes, and he tugged her pants down, her underwear coming too and leaving her bare. She step-dragged them from her ankles impatiently, kicking them aside.</p>
<p>Matt pressed a kiss between her hipbones, and he slid his fingers between her thighs. “Jesus,” he said, skimming through her hot center. “You’re so wet already.”</p>
<p>She moaned and urged him up by his arms. She kissed him when he stood, drinking him in with her mouth, with her hands, with her skin. “I need you,” she said, working his fly open. “Right now.”</p>
<p>And then he was lifting her up, and she wrapped her legs around him as she guided him inside her without any more delay. Karen gasped at the sudden, sweet fullness that reverberated through her. Matt let out a heated groan and moved in deeper, driving her back against the wall.</p>
<p>They hadn’t learned a single lesson. They were still being reckless, even now, but she trusted him, and she ached for this. She didn’t want to stop. He felt so good, and he was alive, and he was with her. They were together. And it was too much. A half-sob choked out of Karen’s chest and into her mouth. “I thought—you almost—”</p>
<p>“I know,” he said, calming her with uncoordinated kisses. “But it’s OK. We’re OK.”</p>
<p>“We’re OK,” she echoed, swallowing hard.</p>
<p>They found their rhythm then, their pace growing intense, almost too desperate, but it was impossible to hold back. Matt’s face was glowing. He was giving her everything, holding her so tight, making her whole body sing. His uneven breathing made it clear he was teetering close to the edge, and Karen wanted so damn much to watch him surrender to it — she didn’t think she’d ever wanted anything more.</p>
<p>But he wouldn’t go first, she knew enough of him to know that. He’d kill himself trying to wait for her, when all she wanted was for him to let go. So she looped her arm all the way around his shoulders, and she slid her other hand between their bodies, right above where he was thrusting into her, and she touched herself.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Matt breathed. “Yes—good—just like that.”</p>
<p>He was paying attention, homing in on the cadence of her pleasure. And immediately, every sensation was so in sync that Karen almost cried with the perfection of it. She let her head hit the wall just to ground herself as the bliss overwhelmed her. <em>So good, so good, so good</em>.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes again just in time to see his head snap back and his mouth fall open in a breathy cry as he came apart.</p>
<p>He was beautiful, and she felt higher than she’d ever been, and they were as close as they could be.</p>
<p>But she only wanted more.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The flame chased them into Matt’s bed. The edge was barely off.</p>
<p>At long last, Karen got to touch him everywhere she wanted to, hands and mouth roaming freely, until finally she stroked him back into readiness for her, soaking up the sounds rumbling from his throat.</p>
<p>He flipped her then, her back to the mattress. “You should have gone home,” he said, right before his lips surrounded her breast.</p>
<p>The ice water of his words collided with the heat of his mouth and Karen got caught in the steam. “What?” she gasped out. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I’m no good for you,” he answered softly, sliding his hand reverently down her torso, between her legs. He slipped two fingers inside her, just as he returned his mouth to her nipple. Her hips bucked up against him.</p>
<p>“I could—say the same,” she panted, as he sucked and thrusted with maddeningly precise timing. Her toes curled and her chin tilted back.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t,” he said eventually, pulling away and hovering over her, ready to replace his fingers with his cock. “You’re too damn good for me.”</p>
<p>She half-smiled disbelievingly, but she didn’t bother to argue. Instead, she encouraged him with her hand, and he slid home with a ragged moan. She rose to meet his every movement, wanting, welcoming. “This is...not convincing me to go,” she said.</p>
<p>“Good,” he growled, kissing her hard on the mouth. His lips traveled up her jaw to whisper hot in her ear. “I want...I want to be deeper.”</p>
<p>“You want me to...?”</p>
<p>“Turn over.”</p>
<p>She nodded against his cheek, feeling flushed and needy, and he pulled back. She rolled, lifting up for him, trying not to slide too much over the sheets. And then he was moving into her, thick and deep, and his body completely enveloped hers.</p>
<p>“Too good,” he panted, kissing her back, rocking slowly into motion. “God, you’re perfect.”</p>
<p>It <em>was</em> perfect, the way they fit together, and Karen let herself be carried away by it, loving the increasingly desperate noises coming from the man inside her.</p>
<p>"Karen," Matt said, his voice low and raw. "Please. Tell me—tell me you're mine.”</p>
<p>She didn’t hesitate. “I am," she breathed. "I'm yours.”</p>
<p>“You’ll stay with me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she answered, and he moved his fingers to find her, turning the word into a chant — <em>yes, yes, yes</em> — not letting up until her whole world blurred and her jaw stretched wide in a silent scream. He gripped her tighter then, moving faster, harder, and he spilled inside her, letting out a wild, broken sound that echoed through her chest.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a long time to come down. To regain the ability to speak. To even <em>want</em> the ability to speak. She drifted in a sea of ever-changing, jewel-toned light as her body crackled with lingering sensation. Matt was a solid wall beside her, and, for the moment at least, nothing was chasing them — not the shaking fear, not the overpowering need.</p>
<p>“That was...pretty intense,” she said finally, her voice slow and sated.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry,” Matt said. “I—”</p>
<p>“Stop.” She used what energy she could still summon to lean over and kiss him. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm still tingling. I was just... thinking about what you said.”</p>
<p>Matt made a sound of acknowledgement but didn't speak.</p>
<p>In the heat of the moment, it had felt like nothing more than the truth. It <em>was</em> the truth. But still... “Can we...talk about it more?”</p>
<p>"If you want to take it back—"</p>
<p>"<em>Stop</em>.” She squeezed his arm. “I don't. I want to be with you.” She swallowed. “What I want to know is... Does it go both ways?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Karen. Of course,” he murmured. “It took me too long to figure it out, but you have all of me.” He smiled sadly. “I know it’s not much.”</p>
<p>She pressed her face into his neck, breathing him in. “It’s everything,” she said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in gorgeous art that fits verrry well with this story, check out <a href="https://notawriterjustalurker.tumblr.com/post/617197500184592384/if-anyone-wants-to-read-a-fic-that-fits-this">this amazing piece</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker">Notawriterjustalurker</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>